


The Day Snow Fell

by Fluffyboots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Eren died, I can't believe I fucking wrote this but I was in a serious mood, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Everything, dark but pretty, death by cold, im crying oh boy why did I do this to myself, poor attempt at being poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/pseuds/Fluffyboots
Summary: The stars were out now, shining through the wispy skeletons of barren trees, their forms reduced to naught but bones by winter’s embrace. They looked like vines. Twisting, reaching, grasping; suffocating their neighbours and fighting for the moon’s attention like leaves did the sun.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	The Day Snow Fell

**Author's Note:**

> HEY, OVER HERE! If you haven't read the tags, PLEASE DO. This contains major character death (Eren's) and suicidal thoughts/implied suicide (Levi). If you don't wanna read those things, now is perfect the time to nope out! 
> 
> For those of you who are still here, I hope you enjoy the read and feel some feels. Please leave a comment if you do, as I've never posted anything like this before and need dat emotional support. Now go, suffer! ♥
> 
> Recommended song - Easy Way Out, by Low Roar

The snow fell. It fell and fell, the frigid powder piling up on branches and windscreen wipers alike. It sparkled beneath the streetlight. The glittering made it look so pure and filled with magic, when if fact, it was nothing but cold.

  
A little longer, he thought. Just until his cheeks flushed pink and his hands froze blue.

  
The stars were out now, shining through the wispy skeletons of barren trees, their forms reduced to naught but bones by winter’s embrace. They looked like vines. Twisting, reaching, grasping; suffocating their neighbours and fighting for the moon’s attention like leaves did the sun.

  
Levi shivered against the leather of his seat. His fingers were doing the same; trembling, so numb that it was beginning to burn his skin. He did not turn on the car, though, and did not put on his coat. He wanted to feel it. The cold embrace; ice snaking around his bones and turning them brittle, shards crystallising in his veins and cutting him from within. The snow on his breath and the chatters of his teeth. 

  
He wanted it to take him.

  
To swallow him whole.

  
Could he be a part of it? The colourless storm that devoured everything it touched.

  
His phone buzzed in the seat next to him. The white light was almost blinding, flooding the interior of his car the moment it vibrated. Another voicemail. He did not know who it was from, and frankly, he did not care. The last phone call that mattered to him had ended almost an hour ago.

  
Eren had been in an accident. His car skidded in the snow and rolled into a tree, and he was killed.

  
Right now, they were supposed to be having dinner with Eren’s mother. There was no special occasion. Today had been a regular day just like any other, and now it was the darkest day of his life.

  
Why had they been in separate cars? That was what Mikasa had asked him on the phone. It was true; Levi was supposed to have been driving them both. He had to stay late at work, as usual, and Eren had insisted on driving himself and meeting each other there. That was the defining moment. The one that would fester away in Levi’s mind for the rest of his meaningless existence.

_  
He was late._

_The snow fell._

_Eren died._

  
Levi’s squeezed his thighs, though the cold made his grip weak. It was as if his soul had perished and taken his heart along with it, leaving behind only his burning eyes and his trembling body. He opened the driver’s side door and stepped out into the hollow night. He walked amongst the trees, dragging his purple fingers over the bark as he passed them by.

_  
He was late._

  
Levi walked deeper into the forest. The snow crunched beneath his boots and clung to his soles like frosting, forming footprint after footprint whilst the trees whispered softly to him.

_  
The snow fell._

  
After a while, he stopped beside a large tree with flaking bark. He sat down and rested his head back against the trunk, mercury eyes glazing over as he stared up at the sky. Through the snow and the branches to the dark expanse of stars, twinkling as they always had.

_  
Eren died._

  
The snow started to settle around him, hugging his legs and powdering his hair. A snowflake melted on his cheek, a cool damp kiss that in his freezing mind, felt awfully like his lover’s embrace.

  
Levi sat there, and soon the snow fell on top of him.


End file.
